The present invention comprises a new a distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named Refocus. Parent chrysanthemum Refocus is also described in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in May, 1995 by Rob Noodelijk in a greenhouse in Rijsenhout, Holland.
The first act of asexual reproduction of WHITE REFOCUS was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in August, 1995 in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, Holland.